To rise to top again
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: He had done it, despite being short. Risen to the top with them in the world of basketball and remained there for three years with them, become a legend. But when they all graduated and moved on to play for new teams, basketball lost its joy. That was the time Sasuke decided to leave Basketball for good. But will one encounter with a blond change it all? Will his regain his love fo
**This idea would not leave me alone. I tried to ignore this, but it was futile. So I decided to first get it off my chest.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

 **Summary: He had done it, despite being short. Risen to the top with them in the world of basketball and remained there for three years with them, become a legend. But when they all graduated and moved on to play for new teams, basketball lost its joy. That was the time Sasuke decided to leave Basketball for good. But will one encounter with a blond change it all? Will his regain his love for the game, or even more? Modern AU. Multi parings. Age manipulation of some people.**

The game had lost its joy. Even seeing the ball and the sound of dribble used to bring such joy to him, but no longer was that the case. None of them were the ones wanted to play with. The seniors had left last years, and a new team was chosen, but it no longer felt like a team to him. No one could compare to his old one. These freshmen were far below him in skill and no one from the old team was left. But he had played in the championship, even if this was not the team he had wanted to play with. Because he had promised them that he will keep the school at top. So for the fourth times they had won the nationals. No correction, he had won the nationals. There was no one in the nation who was left to challenge him anyway.

Although he was short for a basketball player, only 5'6 he was extremely talented. That was the only reason he had been there with them as a regular twelve, the first string. They had become legends in the basketball world, all twelve of them, some more than even. And now that they had left, he felt alone. And he now had no idea what to do. He was to graduate this year too, and he was excited. But even then dread filled him. They all had separated. All of them were playing for the different teams, and he had no idea for whom he wanted to play with. He really wanted to play with Itachi, but they had grown apart in the year he had been gone. The older hardly if ever called, and went to his games. Today he was not wearing his signature bandana he usually wore to his matches and had his long hairs which he had grown to match Itachi, but had grown longer, even if he looked girly in a braid. In four months after the championship he had changed so much that it was hard to tell he was one of the famed Uchiha brother.

As he was walking and so lost in his thoughts that he did not even notice the ball which had rolled in front of his feet. He picked it up to see a worn out basketball, which had seen better days. Suddenly he dropped it as he was attacked by a blond blur. He managed to dodge it at just the nick of time.

"That basketball is mine. Don't you dare take it you thief" he yelled at the raven, and then felt ridiculous as he thought over the situation.

.

.

.

Naruto was not having a good day. He had just been accepted into Konoha high, only to learn that he had come ridiculously early, and that the tryouts for the basketball team were not till a month. Only the captain, his older brother Kurama had been there, who had just laughed at him.

Konoha.U was a new university, only started three year ago and the basketball club was new, only having played for two years, and reaching nationals. But due to problems his brother was not able to play, so they had lost their first match in nationals. He had longed to surpass his brother, but had always been in his shadows. He knew that his brother was one of the best players in the country, being the member of that legendary team. He himself had wanted to go with his brother, but was unable to do so because of his grades, which were dreadful. The school had not accepted him, pure and simple.

So to lift up his mood, he had started to play street basketball in an abandoned court. Unfortunately, his shot has missed and the ball had rolled in front of a boy, who was probably younger that him by some years, or looked so. And he had misread the situation. Completely.

"I'm sorry, I misread the situation kid" he felt compelled to apologise. He had after all wrongly accused that child of stealing.

"Whom are you calling a child, Dobe" came the sharp reply causing the bond to frown. That kid did not look a day older that fifteen. He himself was seventeen The blond knew he was taller and bulkier that most people his age, causing him to look older and was a little dumb, but he was by no means a dobe.

"You teme, are very mean" the blond snapped, and he could see the child getting angry.

"I'll have you know I'm seventeen" this surprised the blond.

"Seventeen, no way" he stated in disbelief. That boy was short and thin, like he could be snapped in half easily.

"You don't believe me, fine. Let's play a game. The first one to score a basket in one-on-one wins" the raven was challenging him. Naruto had this in a bag. He had been playing since he was ten. No way could this skinny child win from him. Besides, he had the factor of height. Then also he frowned and followed the child.

.

.

.

It had been a two weeks since that showdown with the blond, where the poor boy had been crushed by the raven. The blond looked shocked at his speed but it was not even the half of it. The blond was talented, and maybe in five years or so will be a worthy opponent. But not right now.

Despite of all this, he had felt something he had not felt for a long time. Excitement. He wanted to play with him again. So he did some snooping around and found out that the blond had applied for Konoha.U. Being interested, he himself applied for that same school, faking his fast name of course. As Senju. He had taken permission from Hashirama. Madara and Tobirama had not been amused by this but liked him well enough and understood his reasons let it go. He knew that he did not want to play till he had at least seen the team, so he applied for the post of manager. He had been selected, but the lady assistant Shizune looked amuse. He soon understood why. The managers were all girls.

But by the break he got used to them all, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten. There was another older manager Temari, who was at the moment not present here. Soon the girls took him to the practise ground.

"Guys, we have a new manager today. Please welcome Sasuke Senju. He will be our new member" Sakura announced and he could literally hear the blonds' jaw smack the floor.

"You, what are you doing here?" the blond cried out at him.

"He applied and we need all the help we can get" Ino replied unabashed. The blond huffed and went over to a redhead who was talking to a white haired man; both had their backs toward him. He saw the redhead and the man turn around, and then stare at him first in disbelief then grin widely.

"Sasuke SENJU huh, should have known it was you. Sorry for my brother the other day. Come to join me?" he grinned and winked. Everyone seemed unsettled to see him act that way. They had never seen anything but serious for a year and to see him like this was unsettling for them.

"You alright cap?" someone asked. The person had red triangle on his cheeks.

"Yup, perfectly. More so because my cute little brother had returned to his big brother" he cried dramatically, throwing his arms around the raven, who just sighted. He was so used to it. This fool being Itachi's best friend and vice-captain.

"I am not your little brother fuktaicho or is it taicho now?" he asked to the redhead.

"Aniki will do" the reply caused him to sigh

"Kurama-taicho it is. Shouldn't you be practising?" he asked the redhead who suddenly became serious and that seemed the cue for everyone to snap into action and into teams. The raven moved toward benches

"Where are you going? Not gonna play?" the redhead asked as the raven shook his head.

"I have given up on basketball. I'm a manager" he said and they could visibly see the surprise of the redhead and blond.

"I see" the redhead replied with a tight voice. But the blond clearly did not want to leave it at that.

"Guys, we have a match next week. If Kyuubi says this guy is good, and call him fuktaicho, he must be a part of that school. I have seen this guy play. Don't go on his size, he's a monster. And we will bring him in open. We will show him from our play how fun basketball is. And the princess will play willingly in the next match. So we gotta do our best, and beat all the butts" the blond grinned at his speech causing the redhead and team to laugh and agree.

But the only thoughts in the bonds' mind were to know just who this 'Sasuke Senju' was. The only Sasuke he knew was Sasuke Uchiha, his brother's teammate. But that guy can't be this small child faced guy, and if he was why hide that.

 **Done. Please review and check out my other stories too. Please.**


End file.
